Shadow of Tomoeda
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: 10 years after The Sealed Card, Syaoran and Eriol talk about the past and their lives up until now...


Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, I do however own my idea and my idea only.

Summary: 10 years after The Sealed Card, Syaoran and Eriol talk about the past and their lives up until now...

* * *

The sky was overcast. The time was around 08:40am. The wind gently lifted up various branches and such. The rain was in the clouds but it didn't feel humid. A lone person walked through the streets of the seemingly deserted town. The town itself looked run down, buildings no longer maintained, the former logo's of gangs smuging off either side of the train lines. The whole area looking like it was locked in time.

No-one was going to think about it. Nothing made sense in the town. Nothing was going to happen. It never did. If it tried, then it wouldn't stay for long...It would be removed by the "council" or by the local population.

This town wasn't empty as it were, there were people inside the houses...How long and if they were alive...Was another thing entirely. Syaoran walked around a police station. Walking around yet another corner he saw a small river. It went forwards and underneath a bridge, grass verge on either side. It almost looked like the same place from the TV series: Beyblade.

Syaoran smiled slightly as he carried on walking. His hands in his pockets. They say that there are times when Syaoran and people like him were supposed to rest. He re-adjusted his dark brown winter coat, looking at his watch. After a few minutes, he sat down on a bench over-looking the river.

The watch itself is silver with a black wrist-strap. Syaoran looked around several times. He has denim blue jeans on. His shirt is a fairly loose one, it had several stripes horizontially (across-wards) to the left. After looking around for as long as Syaoran's neck would allow him, he turned his gaze skyward. He smiled when he saw several birds fly past through the clouded area. Not even the Sun could penetrate the clouds. He closed his eyes and took in a very deep breath.

It was hard to believe that Tomoeda had turned into such an ominious looking place. Sure, once it had been so fantastic it was stupid. Tomoyo still lived in the mansion where her mother lived, although she had told Syaoran that her mother looked like she was going to die soon. The Kinomoto household stood the same as it always would, Sakura and Toya had left the family home on different terms yet they often met up with their father quite a few times. Syaoran knew that was out of respect for their father.

Several soft crunches of tree twigs made Syaoran open his eyes and look to where the noises had come from. "Hello Eriol" Syaoran whispered onto the twilight air. He lowered his vision to the river, spotting a few fish swim up and down the it slowly. Times had changed...You could say it was for the better, for Syaoran and his friends it seemed like a chapter had closed that they didn't want to close. They had changed with the times...They didn't want to...Yet they had no other choice.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Syaoran looked at Eriol. "Go ahead" Eriol nodded at him. "Thank you" Syaoran looked to the river again. "Don't mention it". Secretly, Syaoran was thankful for the company. On the outside he didn't want to see anyone, but it was better to be with someone when he felt like that.

Eriol had changed from what Syaoran could see. His glasses were no longer there. Which would be hard for anyone who knew him before to get used to. His hair was more a grey-ish blue then what it had been before.

Like Syaoran he had grown muscles and such, but it didn't overshadow them both like what some muscular people did to themselves. Eriol wore navy blue (almost dark blue) jeans which wrapped around his waist due to a sea coloured belt. He had a watch himself, like Syaoran's his was on his left wrist.

After around 10 minutes Syaoran heard Eriol sigh. "Its been a very long time. Hasn't it?" Syaoran nodded. "It certainly has Eriol" Eriol smiled which confused Syaoran somewhat. "What's got you amused now?" Eriol glanced at him. "You've never called me Eriol. You always used to use my surname" Syaoran, after a few minutes worth of processing this smiled. "Well...I...Errr..."

Eriol chuckled. "You wanted to be on a more friendly basis with me? Lemme guess...Its because of Sakura isn't it?" Syaoran instantly blushed and looked to the river. "I have no idea wha...wha..." Eriol stopped chuckling and stared at the sky above the river. "Its alright Syaoran. Don't worry about it" Eriol looked to the river also. "It doesn't matter to me anyway" Syaoran snapped his gaze to him. "What? It doesn't matter?" Eriol nodded. "Yeah"

Syaoran blinked in confusion. "Okay..." His words trailed off as Eriol looked to the skyline in front of them. "Truth is, I do not want a girl-friend right now" Syaoran curiousity bit into him like a knife through butter. "You don't want one? Why not?" Eriol's gaze immediately turned to the floor, Syaoran was regretful that he had asked but he kept that feeling inside. After a few minutes Eriol sighed. "Kaho died 4 years ago..." Syaoran's eyes widened in a shot, his vision shot to the English-man sitting next to him. "She?" Eriol nodded. "Yes"

Syaoran looked to the traffic on the roads. "Shit...I'm sorry to hear that" Eriol took in an uneasy breath, Syaoran could tell. The Chinese man turned his gaze to the sky. "How?" Eriol looked to the sky after a few minutes. "Did you hear of that accident in the sky not long ago?" Syaoran nodded. "Yeah. The one about the 3 jumbo jet's?" Eriol sighed. "Yeah...Kaho was on one of them" Syaoran's heart hit his throat, he looked to Eriol who was obviously struggling with his emotions. 'The British...Good at everything bar their emotions...' He slowly smiled warmly at him. "You're not alone there. I lost my mother last week"

Eriol looked to him. Syaoran could tell shock was in his eyes, as he was sure Eriol could see shock in his own. There was an uneasy silence for the best part of 4 minutes. "Say...Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded at him. "Yeah?" Eriol turned his gaze to the route that lead to the Kinomoto household. "How's Sakura? Does she still live down there?" Syaoran shook his head. "Nah" Eriol looked back to him. "She...She's living with me now" Eriol smiled while Syaoran looked to the river and fidgeted. "That's more like it. I was hoping that you two would be together forever" Syaoran smiled after awhile of trying to hide his stubborn blush that had appeared on his face.

Syaoran lowered his head. "Done anything exciting recently?" Eriol whispered to him, what had been an up-hill battle to get rid of the blush...Had now turned into a one man war against the blush army. "Wh..Wh...What makes yo-" Eriol chuckled, cutting Syaoran off. "I can tell. Remember, I'm not stupid. I might not be the all powerful world magician anymore, but I am not stupid" Syaoran sighed and chuckled uneasily. "Well yeah..."

A small fish jumped out of the river while Syaoran got his act together. "Magic..." Syaoran looked to him. "Huh?" Eriol looked back to him. "Yeah. Magic. I don't know what kind of life I would have had, if I had not seen you and Sakura for one, or if I had been a Card myself. After all..." Syaoran then bellowed in laughter which confused the Englishman. Syaoran slapped Eriol on the shoulder as he laughed. "You are one strange fellow!" Eriol smiled slightly. "Yeah. Thanks" Syaoran chuckled. "No problem"

"You know..." Syaoran started while calming down from his laughing episode. "Tomoyo's been talking about you" Eriol blinked. "Really?" Syaoran nodded. "Yeah" Eriol looked to the town of Tomoeda. "I can't think wha-"

"She loves you"

Eriol froze. Syaoran, after a few minutes of the 'Eriol-freeze' waved his hand in Eriol's face. "Earth to Eriol! Come in Eriol!" Syaoran nearly shouted before the Englishman blinked. "Tomoyo..." He looked down. "Love me?" Syaoran nodded. "Yes. Yes. Something about...Loose ends to tie up?" He grinned when Eriol turned red. After he calmed down Syaoran noticed two girls standing not far away. "Speaking of which..." Eriol looked up as Syaoran stood up. "Hey Sakura!" Syaoran waved in the same manner that Sakura did just before he got trapped in the elevator with her.

Eriol edged up to next to his ear. "Girl" He teased, yet before Syaoran could respond, Sakura had walked up to him. "What have you two been doing? Lemme guess...Gossiping?" Syaoran's face went into shock while Eriol chuckled. "You can tell?" Sakura giggled. "Thought so!" She turned and began to raced away, teasing Syaoran. Syaoran chased after her making Sakura yelp resulting in Eriol and Tomoyo laughing.

Tomoyo walked up to him. "Eriol?" Eriol looked to her, he had a rather obvious blush now, he could see Tomoyo's as well. "Yeah?" Tomoyo turned to the town. "I need somewhere to make home..." She looked to him. "I also need someone to live with..." Eriol offered his arm out. She giggled. "A typical British move?" Eriol chuckled. "If you know it" Tomoyo slowly linked her arm with his.

All four of them walked (or in Syaoran/Sakura's case ran) in their respective directions away from Tomoeda. Eriol stopped walking before the Town could get to far into the distance. Syaoran and Sakura, who had stopped running due to needing a special substance known as: AIR, turned and the three looked at him. "Eriol?" Tomoyo whispered as he turned and looking at Tomoeda. "I'm going to miss this place" Syaoran smiled as he held his hands with Sakura's. "I'll miss it as well...If I didn't come here...I wouldn't have met you Sakura" Tomoyo began to giggle which got all three of their attention's. She then sighed and looked at the Town as well.

"I'll miss living here. I made you countless costumes Sakura! Speaking of which..." Eriol chuckled when Tomoyo pulled out a new costume, folded as normal, out of her handbag. "I want you to wear this sometime Sakura! You have to video-type it Syaoran!" Syaoran smiled which confused Sakura and Tomoyo. "You know Daidouji" Tomoyo blinked, suddenly realising what she just did. "You never called me Syaoran before...So...I guess I have to do the same right?" He looked to Sakura and she nodded, reassuring him. "Dai-No, Tomoyo. I will do just that..." He winked at Sakura which made her turn bright pink.

After all four stopped laughing, Sakura smiled as they all began to walk into their realivent paths of life. Each and every one of the four had been brought together...Because of Sakura in terms of destiny but...Like Eriol had said at the table that day: "There were a couple of things that happened...That were not expected by myself or Clow Reed". All four of them were now inseperable...Nothing would be to hard for them. Even if they didn't hear from each other for hours/months/years or whatever...They would still be close...Forever.

As the overcast clouds of the day began to dimmer slightly, a very famous tune echoed in their heads...And everytime they listened to it...They remembered today: Shadow of the Day...By Linkin Park.

Sakura closed her eyes upon hearing the song again.

Tomoeda.

Legendary Town.

Never ever...

Forgotten...


End file.
